


Паразит

by hepara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepara/pseuds/hepara
Summary: AU от третьего сезона





	Паразит

**Author's Note:**

> AU от третьего сезона

Шесть лет для мэра в Готэме — срок немалый (Освальда не убили, не похитили и даже ни разу не попытались отрезать кусочек на память), и Эдвард успел стать совершенно незаменимым. Ничто в мэрии не происходит без его санкции. Административные проблемы Эдвард ставит во главу всего: ibi semper est victoria, ubi concordia est.

Правда, стоит обратить внимание Освальда и на хамов-полицейских: он даёт им слишком много власти. Джим Гордон всегда был главной слабостью Освальда...

Вот тот вообще чувствует себя хозяином жизни, поигрывая дубинкой:

— Сюда нельзя.

Эдвард чертыхается. Самый короткий путь к Освальду — переулок до центра — перегорожен скучающими жирными копами, которые с извечной ненавистью низкооплачиваемого персонала посматривают на его безупречно отглаженный пиджак. Эдвард скрипит зубами:

— Я работаю в мэрии…

— А я королева Изабелла, — ржёт подонок и повторяет: — Гуляй отсюда.

Катись к дьяволу, — рычит про себя Эдвард. Что за город!..

 

Готэм не организм, поражённый опухолью, как говорят противники мэра Кобблпота (со временем их становится меньше), но часы — где все детали должны быть безукоризненно подогнаны друг к другу. Каждую неделю вопросы управления решаются на собрании комитета в Западном крыле, в комнате со стенами цвета несвежего яичного желтка и неудобными металлическими стульями — чтобы ни у кого не возникало желания задерживаться подольше.

Сегодня Освальд здесь один.

Его силуэт мягко очерчен светом, падающим из окна. Освальд смотрит не на город, но в небо, забранное решеткой — безопасность мэра для Эдварда важнее эстетических соображений (красота — иллюзия, думает он, но звёзды, едва угадывающиеся в дымном чёрном небе, — прекрасны).

— Эд, — Освальд поворачивается, удивлённо вздёргивает брови.

Эдвард перебивает его невысказанную мысль:

— Анна перепутала графики. Пришлось задержаться. Иногда мне кажется, что моя секретарша сумасшедшая. Как и все, кто нас окружает.

— Это же Готэм, — Освальд пожимает плечами. Его лицо озаряет улыбка. Глаза сияют. Эдварда притягивает к нему, словно магнитом.

— Мистер Кобблпот... — Эдвард сбивается. В паузе так много всего… — всё, через что им пришлось пройти, чтобы стоять сейчас плечом к плечу и охранять город, спящий под подошвами их дорогих туфель.

 

Позднее, когда они работают над отчётом о финансировании городской полиции, и их колени соприкасаются под столом, Эдвард думает об этой улыбке. Так улыбаются не просто другу, но любимому, которого не видели долгие годы. Улыбка тому, кого не чаяли когда-нибудь встретить вновь.

Эдвард не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

 

Ночью поблизости открыта только одна забегаловка. По утрам эта же улица заполнена туристами, карманниками, нищими, торговцами с лотками всякой ерунды вроде шоколадных батончиков в ядовито-зелёных обёртках, детских игрушек с краской на свинцовой основе, поддельных рецептов на кодеин, но сейчас — ничто. Пустота. Металлические жалюзи лавчонок защищают убогое содержимое. Отсюда видно один магазинчик — в свете фонаря жалюзи двигаются изнутри, как будто их бьют кулаками. Огни светофоров продолжают синхронно меняться. Машин нет.

За столько лет Эдвард наизусть выучил этот пейзаж. И меню — он всегда заказывает одно и то же: яйцо-пашот и гренки. Местные не переносят его на дух. Эдвард — единственная причина, по которой они вынуждены открывать кухню, а не сладко дремать в подсобке, запустив лапы под юбку официантки.

На мгновение Эдвард их жалеет.

Жалость пропадает, когда он давится ледяным кофе.

— На посту с самого утра, Эд, или ещё не ложился? — нежный голос Освальда раздаётся за его левым плечом, и Эдвард дёргается, чуть не роняя чашку. На часах — 3:15. Бумаги перед ним испачканы коричневыми разводами и крошками от мерзкого тоста, который он с усилием запихнул в себя ранее. Секунду назад тут было пусто, но Освальд появляется будто из ниоткуда и тут же мягко садится напротив. Его костюм безупречен. Пыль и грязь этого места не пристают к нему.

Освальд специально встал пораньше, чтобы посидеть с Эдвардом перед работой. Ехал в своём бронированном автомобиле по ночным улицам, только чтобы… Едва ли странно, что от самой этой мысли у Эдварда учащается сердцебиение.

— Я часто работаю допоздна, господин мэр, — Эдвард улыбается. — Ты же знаешь.

— Хопперовские «Полуночники». Безумие. Ты _всегда_ работаешь, — Освальд подпирает подбородок ладонью. Его тень падает на руку Эдварда, и он чувствует холодок. — Пригласи меня на ужин. К черту работу.

В его глубоком голосе — необычные игривые нотки; потаённое мурчание, обжигающее обещание удовольствия, бросающее Эдварду вызов. Эдвард облизывает пересохшие губы и не спрашивает, как Освальд его разыскал.

 

Он просыпается посреди ночи. Освальд сидит, подобрав под себя ноги, опершись голыми лопатками о резную спинку кровати. В спальне темно, но Эдвард знает, что зелёные глаза Освальда следят за ним, не отрываясь.

— Я не хотел засыпать, — Эдвард зевает, приглаживает ладонью растрёпанные волосы, неуклюже нашаривает очки под подушкой. — Лучше я пойду.

— Останься. Никто не донесет о том, что тут происходит, верь мне.

Эдвард потирает переносицу: разумеется, он влюблён. Конечно, он бы не покидал Освальда вообще, будь его воля, это логично. И если Освальд сам настаивает на том, чтобы Эдвард делил с ним постель, кто посмеет ему возразить?

— Ты будто никогда не спишь, когда я здесь, — Эдвард сдаётся. — Я не желаю быть обузой, Освальд.

Молчание между ними длится и длится. Эдвард уже начинает подозревать очередной социальный faux pas со своей стороны, но Освальд уже тянется к нему, откидывает со лба волосы. У него прохладные пальцы.

— Ты слишком загоняешь себя, Эд. Отдохни. Работа всё так же будет ждать тебя и днём. Позволь себе расслабиться.

— А ты? — вырывается у Эдварда, и на мгновение поглаживания прекращаются.

— И я буду тебя ждать. Как же иначе? Ты нужен мне. Ты — всё, что у меня есть.

Эдвард поворачивает голову и приникает ртом к его руке. Под его жадными губами чужой пульс бьётся ровно и сильно.

— В таком случае я останусь. В конце концов, моя задача — угождать всем прихотям мэра.

Освальд тихо смеётся, пока Эдвард придвигается ближе, с облегчением опускает голову на подушку. Пахнет их общим потом, спермой, одеколоном Освальда и гелем для волос — пахнет... домом.

 

На самой границе сна и яви происходит занятная вещь: на мгновение ему кажется, что Освальд исчезает. В постели пусто: в Аркхэме никто не спит по двое. Реальность — мигающие мутные лампы, санитары со шприцами нейролептиков, пустая столовая, где всегда подают одно и то же, что бы ты ни просил; продуваемые сквозняками процедурные с ледяными столами, и стоит только открыть глаза, чтобы проверить… — но это чушь, разумеется, бред засыпающего разума. Эдвард прижимается грудью к гладкой спине Освальда.

Глаз он не открывает.


End file.
